Besos
by isabellawm
Summary: Existen tantos tipos de besos, el primero, los que no damos, los robados... Drabbles sobre los besos en la relación de Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy.
1. Un beso vale más que mil palabras

**Besos**

Cada drabble de esta serie está inspirado en una frase célebre sobre besos. Me pareció irresistible escribir de ellas.

No soy dueña de NADA : )

* * *

"_**En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado." – Pablo Neruda **_

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el rubio, impaciente - ¿No tienes nada que decir?

Los ojos azul cielo evitaban la fría mirada que les dirigían los grises irises.

Draco, perdiendo por completo su serenidad Malfoy, gritó – Eres un cobarde Weasley. Tu inseguridad me tiene harto, que si "qué dirán" o "y si me rechazan". ¿Es tan difícil dejar de reprimirte y solo _sentir? _O es que…

No concluyó la oración. Un par de fuertes manos agarraron su cara con firmeza y atrayéndolo hacía sí, conectó sus labios con los suyos.

No hubo mucha lengua ni mucho diente, pero sí mucho amor en aquel beso.

**FIN**

**102 palabras **

**

* * *

**

¿Qué les gustaría que escribiera en el próximo? ¿El primer beso, besos robados, besos que comuniquen algo? Estoy abierta a sugerencias o frases con las que trabajar.

Gracias por leer.

AIMC

_Weasley is our King _


	2. Besos dejados atrás

**Besos**

Para el segundo drabble de esta serie me apeteció escribir algo melancólico, espero lo disfruten igual.

No soy dueña de NADA : )

* * *

"_**¿A dónde van los besos que guardamos, qué no damos?" – Víctor Manuel **_

Ron suspiró en resignación. No podía dormir, miró al techo sin mirarlo de verdad. A su lado Hermione roncaba. El perlirrojo deseó que el cuerpo junto al suyo fuera otro.

Con suavidad se llevó dos dedos a sus resecos y quebrados labios, con lentitud y melancolía los recorrió. Por su mente pasaba un solo pensamiento: cabello rubio, ojos grises, pálida tez y labios muy finos y cálidos.

Labios que nunca más besaría. Besos que se perdían y felicidad que abandonaba en el pasado.

-Draco- susurró a la tranquila noche.

**FIN**

**89 palabras **

**

* * *

**

Aun me quedan un par de drabbles escritos por subir, estoy buscando más citas sobre besos, porque me gusta mucho esta serie y me gustaria continuarla. Espero sus sugerencias y comentarios.


	3. Besos: idioma oficial

**Besos**

**

* * *

**

_**"El único idioma universal es el beso." -Louis Charles Alfred de Musset**_

Draco abrió los ojos asustado. Lo último que recordaba era un mortífago particularmente alto apuntando su varita hacía él, un estallido y luego nada.

Ahora se encontraba en lo que parecía una tienda de sanación, de esas que improvisaban en el campo de batalla. Si se encontraba ahí algo malo le debió ocurrir, sin embargo no sentía nada fuera de lugar, ningún dolor o pérdida de memoria.

En el momento que se incorporó a posición de sentado la entrada de la tienda se removió y un agitado Ron Weasley entró, tropezando con una camilla vacía.

-Draco, vine en cuanto me entere- dijo entrecortadamente, por su respiración parecía que hubiese corrido una maratón -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Sabes que podías Aparecerte, ¿no? – pronunció sin malicia, mas no escuchó lo que dijo. Ron se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano, lo miraba extrañado.

-Ron- trató de nuevo, ningún sonido. Frustrado gritó, nada. ¿Estaría sordo? No, podía escuchar lo que el pelirrojo decía.

-Draco, tu voz…- señaló Ron preocupado. _Voz._ Abruptamente recordó las últimas palabras que oyó pronunciar al mortífago.

"Esa lengua tuya nos metió en muchos líos, Malfoy. El Señor Tenebroso creó un hechizo muy útil para castigar a los soplones – levantó su varita y con una risa maliciosa pronunció – _Invocallis" _

La había perdido. Siempre le gustó esa manera suya de arrastras las palabras y de imprimir tanto sarcasmo e ironía como fuera posible en ellas, que nunca más pudiera oírse fue un shock del que no sabía si se podría recuperar.

Sintió un apretón a su mano, volvió su mirada a un par de ojos azules que le contemplaban con ansiedad y preocupación. El mundo se le vino abajo. Sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Imaginarse que Ron no pudiera escucharlo nunca más, que no enrojeciera por las proposiciones indecentes que susurraría a su oído, que no pudiera oír el primer _te amo_ que tenía planeado decir en su vida… Impotente, dejó que las lágrimas corrieran.

-No llores – suplicó el mayor mientras con torpe delicadeza secaba los surcos en sus mejillas – Encontraremos una manera de arreglarlo, lo prometo.

Draco sabía que no había arreglo. Entonces recurrió al único lenguaje no verbal que conocía. Tomó a su novio por la camiseta manchada de tierra, sangre y sudor y lo atrajo hacía sí. En aquel beso trató de transmitirle lo ocurrido y como se sentía al respecto.

Extraordinariamente, Ron entendió. Rodeándolo en un protector abrazo, susurró a su oído:

-Yo también te amo.

**FIN**

**414 palabras**

* * *

Wao, es el drabble más largo que he escrito y todavía no llego a las 500. Me gusta pensar que todo momento triste tiene su final feliz y lo plasmé en este pedacito de historia. Espero les haya gustado.


	4. Delatado por un beso

Quiero dedicar este drabble a Kisa kuchiky y Alexa Hiwatari quienes aman a Ron y Draco tanto como yo. Gracias por seguir esta serie :D

* * *

**Besos**

_**"El beso es la válvula de escape de la honestidad." **__**-Paul Géraldy**_

-Que quede claro, Weasley, esto es solo sexo – masculló cuando el ex-Gryffindor lo empujó sobre la cama y lo aprisionó con su cuerpo.

-Claro, Malfoy – repuso Ron con una sonrisa antes de devorar los labios del rubio una vez más.

Con cada beso el menor contradecía sus palabras, porque cuando sus labios se unían y sus lenguas danzaban al mismo compás Ron Weasley sabía que Draco mentía.

Lo que ellos tenían iba mucho más allá de ser solo sexo.

**FIN**

**80 palabras**

**

* * *

**Besos a todos :3**  
**


End file.
